And Your Name Is?
by dramaqueen245
Summary: Maddie has a younger sister. She just happend to be Zack & Cody's age. She works at the candy counter with Maddie And falls for Zack. But Cody falls for her...
1. Can We Please Just Have One Chance?

Early one Sunday morning, Maddie Fitzpatrick (known as the Tipton Hotel's candy counter girl) got a phone call.

"Hello?" Maddie asked still half asleep since it was 8 AM and she didn't get to bed until late. She knew the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite tell who the person on the other end of the line was.

"Who is this?" She asked. She paused while the other person explained who she was. "Really?I can't believe it's you!" Maddie was so excited.

She talked on the phone for about an hour. Then she noticed the time and realized she had only 20 minutes to get ready for work. "Steph, I hate to burst your bubble, but I have to go get ready for work. We'll talk later okay? Bye."

After hanging up the phone, she got dressed for work and headed down to the candy counter. Once she got there, she saw Mr. Moseby standing in the lobby. And as usual, he did not look happy.

"Mr. Moseby?" Maddie asked. "Is something wrong?"

Mr. Moseby just looked at Maddie and shook his head. All he said was "I got a phone call from your sister. She said she wants a job here."

Maddie just looked at him. "Why is that so bad?"

"Because, the only job I have open for a 13 year old girl is candy counter girl and you already have it."

Maddie got a big smile on her face since she hasn't seen her sister in years. "We could always work together Mr. Moseby."

Mr. Moseby just gave her an 'are you kidding me? You can barely stand London' look. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I can see you two getting into major arguments and disrupting my hotel. And this hotel gets enough disruption from those twin terrors."

Maddie understood what Moseby was talking about. But she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her and her sister working together. "I know what you mean, Mr. Moseby, but can you give Stephanie and I a chance?"

Mr. Moseby finally caved in. "I suppose I could give you two one chance." Maddie was so excited. She was about to hug Moseby. "You two can only work together on one condition."

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is kind of weird but whatever. If you like it, review it. If i get atleast 5 reviews, I"ll update it. If I don't, I'll take a hint and stop Writing.**


	2. Mr Moseby Said That

Mr. Moseby finally caved in. "I suppose I could give you two one chance." Maddie was so excited. She was about to hug Moseby. "You two can only work together on one condition."

Maddie wasn't going to argue at this point. She was too excited. "What's the condition?" Maddie asked hesitantly.

Mr. Moseby just looked at her and said, "If you two prove to me you can work together for one week, without any arguments, you guys can keep your job."

Maddie was so happy. She figured that in one week her and Stephanie would be caught up by then, and things would be great. "Thank you so much Mr. Moseby!" Maddie yelled and ran up to her room to call back her sister.

She jumped in her bed, grabbed her phone and dialed the number to her sister's cell phone.

"Hey, Steph. It's Maddie. Listen, Moseby told me about the phone call you made. He said if we can work together for a week without arguments, we can both work at the candy counter!"

Maddie pressed the speaker phone button and listened to her sister say "Really! That's great! I'll be on the next plane to Boston!"

* * *

**A/N: I know, Short. I'll update tonight I guess. Be patient!**


	3. You're Pretty Cute

Maddie jumped off her bed and ran downstairs. Her sister lived in Bridgewater Massachusetts, so her plane should be coming in within 45 minutes or so. **(A/N: I just thought up a random town in MA)**

Once she got off the elevator, she walked over and opened the candy counter. As usual, Zack and Cody were there waiting for her.

"Finally!" Zack said once he saw Maddie step off the elevator. "We've been standing here for 2 minutes already. And we're not getting any younger!"

Cody just gave his brother a weird look and rolled his eyes. Maddie just walked over and removed the 'closed' sign from the counter.

"Why are you late anyway?" Cody asked.

"Well, my sister Stephanie called this morning. And she's going to be working here with me." Maddie explained.

"That's cool." Cody said.

And of course, being Zack, he asked the obvious question, "What does she look like?" So Maddie gave the obvious answer, "She's my sister. So like me I guess."

Zack liked that answer. "So, she's got it going on as well?"

Maddie just looked toward the door and got really excited. She ran toward a 13 year old girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes and gave her a huge hug. "Stephanie, I can't believe you're here!"

Stephanie dropped her bags and hugged Maddie too.

Once Maddie let go, she took Stephanie to the candy counter and showed her where and how everything goes.

When Stephanie turned around, she finally noticed Zack and Cody.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie." Stephanie introduced herself.

"I'm Cody, and this is my brother, Zack." Cody said.

"You're pretty cute." Was all Stephanie said.


	4. Am I Talking Fast?

"Thanks." Cody was happy that Stephanie liked him instead of Zack.

"What?" Stephanie looked at Cody awkwardly. "Oh. Sorry I was talking to your brother."

Cody just glanced at Zack then Stephanie, then Maddie. Zack just stood there staring at Stephanie. He was about to say something when their mother, Carey came down and told them to clean their room.

"See you later Steph, Maddie." Cody said as he walked away dragging Zack behind him.

**On The 23rd Floor**

"You know, I don't know why I'm surprised Stephanie likes you." Cody said as he pulled his bed sheets over his bed.

"Well, you can have her." Zack said as he sat on his bed watching Cody clean.

Cody was shocked at what just came out of Zack's mouth. "What?" He had to make sure he heard correctly.

"She's nothing like Maddie. I mean, Steph's hot don't get me wrong, but I'd much rather have Maddie."

"So, you're saying you'd rather wait for Maddie for like, 10 years, then go out with her incredibly hot sister who just happends to have a crush on you?"

"Did I stutter?"

"So, you're saying you wouldn't be mad if I asked her out?"

"Go ahead. I doubt she will. Once you go Zack, you don't go back."

"Well, I happen to look exactly like you so, don't be so sure of yourself."

"I hate to break it to you Cody, but I'm the better looking twin."

Cody just rolled his eyes. He was used to hearing that by now.

About an hour later, Cody finished cleaning uphis side of the room while Zack just sat there with his side untouched.

Cody justsighed, announced he was not going to clean Zack's side and took off to find Stephanie. He didn't have to go too far. All he had to do was open the door to his suite and she was standing there.

"Hi Cody." Stephanie said once she saw him open the door.

"Hey Steph."

Stephanie started looking around. But no sign of Zack.

"Listen, Steph. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out sometime. Because I think you're really pretty, and since you're related to Maddie I'm guessing you're smart. Am I talking fast? I talk fast when I get nervous. You'd think I'd be aware of it but for some strange reason I can't stop talking…"

"Cody! Relax. Yes, you are talking fast, but you don't have to be nervous." Stephanie put her hand over his mouth to stop him from talking anymore.

"So, what do you say to going out sometime?" Cody asked after she removed her hand from covering his mouth. He felt really confident.

"Well…"

* * *

**A/N: I'll update as soon as I get at least 5 more reviews. Becasue I don't just want to sit here wasting my time writing this. So review and I will update! **

_DramaQueen245_


	5. She answered Yes as quickly as possible

Cody just looked down at the floor with a disappointed look on his face. Then looked up and gave Stephanie the puppy dog eyes.

Stephanie caved in and agreed to a date with Cody, the _brother _of the boy she liked.

"So, Friday at seven?" Cody asked, watching Stephanie look for Zack in the bedroom.

"Uh, yeah." Stephanie said not realizing what she just agreed to.

Cody just watched her search for Zack. "You're not into this are you?" He asked with a hurt look on his face.

"Look Cody, it's honestly not you. I like Zack. I'm sorry." Stephanie explained while Cody just stood there. He had no idea what to say.

"Hey Steph!" Zack said as he came out of his room.

Stephanie quickly fixed her hair and walked right into the suite.

"So, listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," Zack said. Cody was trying as hard as he could not to hit Zack.

"Sure!" Stephanie said as quickly as possible.

Zack smiled. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then? At 7?"

"Sounds great." Stephanie could not get the smile off her face. "Just our of curiosity, where do you intend on taking me?"

Zack didn't think of that. He just answered, "The restaurant in the Tipton."

"Oh. Great. I'll meet you there tomorrow at 7." She said as she leaned over and kissed Zack on the cheek. "Bye Zack. Bye Cody." She waved good-bye and walked out of their suite.

Once the door was shut, Cody turned to Zack and chased him around the room.

Once they both stopped running, Cody asked why he would do such a thing.

"All I did was think about what you said. How I would have to wait at least another 10 years for Maddie. And how I could get her incredibly fine sister today." Zack smiled. "So, I took the chance."

Cody just stared at his brother. "You mean, the one time you listen to me, is so you can steal away the girl I like?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to kick your…"

Just then Carrey walked in after doing a show. "Boys. What's with all the yelling? Moseby's going nuts with all the complaints he's been getting."

"I listened to Cody and now he's mad." Zack explained all innocent.

"No!" Cody jumped up and told his side of the story.

Carrey just looked at the two boys like they were nuts. "Why don't you just find another girl?" She suggested.

"Because," Cody said, "She's here at the Tipton. I would get to see her a lot, in and out of school. There's the convenience factor…"

"Wait. Mom, do you even know who we're fighting over?" Zack asked.

"Now that you mention it." Carey said, "No."

"It's Maddie's younger sister, Stephanie." Cody explained.

"Who happens to like me." Zack added.

"Well, you can't choose who she goes out with for her." Carey said. "Who she picks, she picks. I think the only fair thing to do is you both take her out and whoever she likes best can have her."

"But she already likes Zack."

Zack smiled. "Exactly. So she already picks me."

Carey just looked the two in the eyes and said, "If she likes Zack, she likes Zack. You can't force someone to like you."

Cody just walked into his room and shut the door. He was going to win her heart. One way, or another.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. Fell free to review more if you wish.**


	6. I Have A Date Tonight

The next morning, Maddie and London were standing in the lobby talking about guys, as usual, when Stephanie came down for work.

"Hey, Maddie. I have a date tonight. Can you take over my shift?" Stephanie asked, hoping she would agree again.

"What? No. I took over your shift last night so you could go over to Zack and Cody's suite." Maddie answered.

"So what. I have a date with…"

"Can we turn this into some thing about me?" London interrupted. "This conversation about…well…_you two _is very boring."

Maddie just rolled her eyes. "Look Steph, you are canceling your date with whoever then because I'm not taking over your shift."

Stephanie was going to blow. Her first date with Zack and Maddie was going to get in the way? "Don't make me come over there…and…give you a big hug because I haven't seen you in so long…" Stephanie quickly changed the subject since they both agreed not to fight and Mr. Moseby was walking by.

Maddie sighed. "Alright fine. I'll take it over tonight. But tomorrow, you're working my shift."

Stephanie was pleased she got her way. "Yes! Thank you!" She gave her sister a hug. "Now I have to go find something to wear for tonight."

"Don't bother." London but in. "If you have Maddie's sense of style, you'll never find anything nice."

Maddie just looked at London.

"Well, do you have anything I can wear?" Stephanie asked all innocently.

"Please, do _I London_…" London paused.

"Tipton…" Maddie finished.

"Oh. Right…do I London Tipton ever have nothing to wear?" London finished her sentence.

"So you're saying you'll lend me something?" Stephanie smiled.

"Psh. No." London said as she walked away.

"So, Steph, where you guys going?" Maddie asked as if nothing happened.

"To the restaurant in the Tipton." Stephanie answered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What? Is there a reason that we're going there?"

"No. It's just Zack brings all his dates there."

"All? Like how many are we talking about?"

"I lost count. But he's been hitting on me since he first moved in here."

"Wait. Is he dating _me_ to get closer to _you_?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I mean can you blame him? I am pretty hot."

"Yeah. I'll make a note of it." Stephanie said as she turned around to the elevator to go find Zack.

Once she got their suite, she knocked on the door. Carey answered.

"Oh, hi Carey." Stephanie said. "Is Zack and Cody here?"

"Yeah." Carey said holding a towel she had been folding before answering the door. "Zack! Cody! Stephanie's here!"

The boys came out of there room.

"Oh hi, Steph. You all set for our date?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. About that." Stephanie said. "I can't go out with you tonight."

"What?" Zack asked surprised. "Why not?"

"Um, I have another date tonight."

"Oh yeah. With who?" Zack knew she was lying.

"Um…with…" She answered hesitantly. "Cody…?"

"You Do?" They both asked surprised.

"Yeah. Uh, what do you say Cody?" Stephanie had a begging look on her face.

"I'd love to!" Cody said with a big smile on his face. "Do you want to go to the park across the street for now?"

"Sure." Stephanie said.

He grabbed her hand as they headed to the park.

Zack just there. He had no idea what just happened.

"I'm sorry to say, honey but you got what you deserved." Carey said finishing up the laundry.

"Oh yeah. And how is that?" Zack asked.

"Well, you made a date with a girl you had no interest in until your brother said something. Then you made a date with her knowing she'd say yes because she liked you and…"

"Okay. Mom. I get it. You don't have to make me feel worse." Zack said as he shut the door. "But the truth is, Mom, I really started to like her."

Carey went over and hugged Zack. "Well, the only thing you can do now is wait and see what happens."

* * *

**Feel Free To Review :o)**


	7. You're The One I Want To Be With

Down at the park Stephanie and Cody were hanging out talking by the tree Cody had saved a few months back.

"I have to ask you," Cody stuttered as he talked. "Why did you blow off that date with Zack?"

Stephanie knew this was coming. "Well…" She started to say, "I knew he was going out with me just to get closer to Maddie."

Cody had no idea what to say. He knew that was the wrong, even if Zack does things like that at times.

"Stephanie, I'm not trying to defend Zack or anything. But I know he wouldn't stoop that low. Not even to get a girl. Look, you should be going out with him tonight, not me. He's the one you like. I'm just his…brother."

"Cody, I understand that. But _you_ have to understand that just because I like Zack, doesn't mean I want to be his girlfriend. I know nothing about him, he's just cute. You look exactly like himso you're pretty cute yourself. On the plus side, I also know more about you. And right now, I'm thinking you're the one I really want to date."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to be all mad in the long run and get all ticked off because it's going to be Zack you want to be with."

"Well, maybe I will want to be with him in a few days, weeks or maybe even months. But I won't know that unless I go out with you first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Positive. Now, I can see it in your eyes that you really want to kiss me."

Cody blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Stephanie just giggled. "Yes. And I'm saying its okay."

As soon Cody leaned over and kissed her, Zack walked by to spy on them. His mother was wrong about relationships as usual. It was Cody she wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay of the chapter. To make it up, I'll post a couple more. Review if you wish :o)**


	8. She Took His Hand

Zack ran over to Cody and Stephanie and caused a big scene.

"What's up with this?" Zack yelled.

"Look Zack. I talked to Steph. And she said…" Cody got cut off.

"I want to be with Cody." Stephanie finished.

"What? But I thought you liked me!" Zack was shocked a girl could go from_ him_, to _Cody._ It just wasn't right.

"I did. Until I saw how much of a jerk you are to your brother." Stephanie replied. "I'm sorry, Zack, but I want to be Cody's girlfriend."

"You do?" Zack and Cody said in unison. Although Cody seemed more excited then Zack.

"Yes." Stephanie said. "Sorry Zack. Maybe some other time." Stephanie grabbed Cody's hand and they headed back to the Tipton.

* * *

**A/N: Short enough? I promise I'll update tomorrow. It's just there's a thunderstorm going on and a lot of houses are loosing power so I just want make it so I know I wont loose my story!**

**_DramaQueen245_**


	9. One Or Two Week Deadline

"Okay. I'll see you tonight." Stephanie said to Cody and kissed him on the cheek before he headed up to his suite.

Maddie stood at the candy counter and watched the whole thing.

"Um, Steph, you know that was Cody right?" She asked making sure she knew what she just saw.

"Yeah. Isn't he cute?" Stephanie leaned on the candy counter when Zack came in. He looked like he'd been crying.

"Quick!" Stephanie said, "Let me hide!"

Maddie didn't ask questions. She just let Stephanie duck behind the candy counter.

As Zack walked closer, Maddie got a better look at him. "Hey, Zack." She said, "Are you okay?"

Zack looked at her and just asked if anyone else was around. Maddie looked down and saw Stephanie shaking her head no.

"No. I'm alone." Maddie answered.

"Okay, well, to you promise no to tell anyone?" Zack didn't want anyone else knowing he was heartbroken over a girl for once.

"Promise."

"Okay, well, as you probably know, Cody hooked up with Steph."

"Yeah. I noticed. But I thought everything was cool because you didn't like her."

"Well, at first I didn't. But then I started thinking about how beautiful she was and everything, and I realized I do like her. A lot. And then her and Cody went to the park together and I went to go spy on then and then I saw them kissing and I flipped out and she told me she'd rather be with Cody and, I don't know, everything just fell apart." Zack started to cry again.

"No, no don't cry, Zack." Maddie said as she looked down at her sister.

Stephanie just looked at Maddie. Then looked at the floor. She felt wicked bad.

"Zack," Stephanie stood up and said, "Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just got the wrong idea about you. And Cody did ask me if I did want to be with you and I said no. But I realize I was wrong. I do want to be with you."

They both smiled. Maddie walked over to Stephanie and said, "I hate to ruin this moment, but its your shift and I have to go home and baby sit that brat of a brother."

"Okay. See ya Maddie." Stephanie called out after her.

"So," Zack said, "You would rather be with me then Cody?"

Stephanie didn't say anything. She just leaned over, and kissed Zack on the lips. He didn't argue. They were standing there kissing in the lobby when Cody came off the elevator looking for Zack. He found him all right.

He didn't do anything. He just ran back to the elevator and went back up to the 23rd floor. On his way up, he decided he was going to play it cool for about a week or two and see if Zack said anything. If not, then he was going to say something. Since it was Sunday, it was the perfect time to start the week.

* * *

**A/N: I want at least 4 more reviews before I update. Please and thank you :o)**


	10. Aren't You Going Out With Cody Today?

**Monday Morning**

Since it was summer vacation, Cody slept in until 11:30. When he woke up He noticed Zack was still asleep so he went to go call Stephanie.

He dialed her number. "Hi Stephanie? You at work? Oh, okay I'll go meet you down there then. See you in a few. Bye."

Cody didn't even bother getting dressed. He just ran down before Zack woke up and made it down there first.

Once he reached the lobby he ran over to the candy counter.

"Hey, Steph. We still on for lunch in the park today?" Cody asked as soon as he got there.

Stephanie turned around and noticed Cody was in his pajamas. "Only if you're not going like that" Stephanie laughed.

Cody blushed and quickly changed the subject. "I'll see you around 1 then, when I get showered and dressed?"

"Okay. See you then." Stephanie leaned over the counter and kissed Cody.

"No kissing in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby yelled as soon as he looked up.

"I guess I should go then…" Cody said then ran to his suite.

London walked up to Stephanie. "So, you have a lunch date with Cody?"

She asked.

"Yeah." Stephanie answered.

"Well, you don't seem to enthusiastic about it." London answered with a big smile.

"You know what enthusiastic means?" Stephanie got a surprised look on her face.

"I do? I know a big word! I know a big word! Yay me!" London clapped her hands.

Stephanie just rolled her eyes.

Just then Zack came off the elevator, looking worse then Cody.

"Hey." Zack said still half asleep.

"Just wake up?" Stephanie asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. How can you tell?" Zack asked.

"Well, maybe because your hair is all messed up everywhere." London commented.

"It's called sarcasm London." Zack said.

"Sarcasm? Ummm…"

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "It means he was kidding."

"Oh, I so knew that."

Directing his attention away from London, Zack looked at Stephanie and said, "You all ready for our date tonight?"

"Yeah." Stephanie said with a smile.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." Zack said as he leaned over and kissed Stephanie and walked away.

"Wait a second. Aren't you going out with Cody? For lunch?" London asked.

"Yeah. I'm going out with Cody for lunch and Zack for dinner then I'm going to see which one I really want to be with."

Stephanie looked around the lobby. Maybe she really didn't want to be with either of them. Zack was cute, and really funny. Cody was cute, smart and funny. But she didn't really care about intelligence.

**Monday Afternoon: Cody's Date**

Cody met up with Stephanie in the park.

"Hi Steph." Cody said once he saw her.

"Hey."

"So, I walked down to the lobby yesterday. To find Zack. I found him. With you. Kissing…"

* * *

**A/N: 2/4 reviews. Whatever.I updated anyway. I love Cliffes. as you can tell. but i want at least 2 more reviews or you won't find out Stephanie's reaction. Reveiw. Please and Thank you :o)**


	11. This Is All My Fault

Stephanie just stood there. She had no clue what to say.

"Um, Cody look, it's…"

Cody stopped her right there. "I don't care what happened. Look, I don't think I can have this sort of relationship with you."

Stephanie just looked at him. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Cody just looked at her like she was stupid. "Of course I am. It's what you deserve."

Before Stephanie could say anything, Cody got up and walked away.

**Cody's POV:**

So I didn't wait a week, or two. I waited a day. I couldn't keep pretending all week! It was driving me crazy. I did what had to be done.

**End POV**

Once Cody got walked into the lobby, Maddie walked up to him.

"Hey, Cody. How was your date?" She asked.

"Your sister reminds me of London." Cody answered and walked away.

Then, Stephanie walked into the lobby. Maddie asked her what she did.

"I didn't do anything. Cody dumped me!"

"Yeah." Maddie said, "Maybe it was because you were kissing his brother." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah…but…YOU!" Stephanie screamed once she saw Zack.

"Me?" Zack asked.

"You had to like me after Cody did! And since I liked you first…this thing is all my fault…" Stephanie just looked at Zack. "Look, I can't be with you. I can't be with either of you."

She ran out of the hotel before anyone could say anything.

Mr. Moseby went up to Maddie and asked what her sister's problem was. "She's disturbing all my guests. Thank goodness she left."

Maddie just gave a disgusted look to Mr. Moseby and went back to work.

Zack just stood there for a while then went to go find Cody to see what all this was about.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice. :o)**


	12. They Walked Out Of The Tipton Hotel

**On The 23rd Floor**

Zack walked into his suite and saw Cody sitting on the couch.

"Dude, what did you say to Stephanie? She dumped me because of you."

Cody just sat there. He was happy. They both got what they deserved. He decided to play dumb.

"What? You hooked up with her? How could you do that! You knew I was going out with her!"

Zack forgot Cody didn't know. "Um, look, I kissed her in the lobby one day and…"

"Save it. I know. I saw everything."

"Really?"

"Really. Me question is, how could you do that, Zack?"

"I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."

"Look, I think we better go talk to Steph."

Once they reached the lobby they saw Stephanie standing there talking to their friend Bob.

"What are you doing?" Cody ran over to Stephanie and Bob.

"Look," Stephanie said. "Like I said, I can't be with either of you."

"Right." Bob said with a huge smile. "That's why she's with me."

"What?" Zack and Cody both said in unison.

Bob and Stephanie linked arms and walked out of Tipton Hotel.

* * *

**Okay. That was the last chapter. Let me know if you think there should be a sequal. :o)**


End file.
